Just Because
by Dmarx
Summary: Because she may not be ready to hear the words again, but he wants to make sure that she knows how much he loves her.


_Summary: Because she may not be ready to hear the words again, but he wants to make sure that she knows how much he loves her._

_Author's Note: This was completely unplanned, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. __No spoilers for anything upcoming._

_Disclaimer: I *should* be proofreading my research paper right now instead of writing this. Pretty sure the Castle writers don't have to spend their Sunday afternoons doing that._

* * *

**Just Because**

A trail of kisses up her spine. Warm breath on the back of her neck. Rough stubble tickling her cheek as a familiar set of lips brush a whisper of a kiss across her skin.

Kate smiles, half-awake yet completely aware of the fact that Castle is hovering over her, propped up on his knees and elbows to keep from crushing her. The sheet has been lifted from her body and she can feel the cool morning air drifting in between the covers, chilling her skin, but the warm presence of her boyfriend all but makes up for it.

Castle lowers himself over her as a shiver ripples down her spine, though her body's reaction has little to do with the temperature and more to do with the warm exhales dancing across the skin of her neck and jaw.

She blinks open one eye, then the other, tilts her head back to seek out Castle's eyes. He is smiling tenderly down at her, eyes twinkling in the soft golden glow of the morning light. He presses another kiss to her cheek, pulls away just enough to speak.

"Mmmm, good morning," he murmurs against her skin, drawing a smile from her. He loves her like this, pliant and open in the mornings, unwilling or unable to hold anything back. He will always love the tough, bad-ass detective side of her too, but these softer sides never fail to completely melt his heart.

"Hey," she whispers back, voice rough from sleep.

She rolls over beneath him, uncurling her arms and legs and settling onto her back, reaching out for him. He wastes no time in lowering himself onto her, hips coming into contact with hers, pinning her to the bed. She goes with him easily, body pliable and wanting, relishing the feeling of his weight on her. As much as she loves to be in control – and as much as she knows _he_ loves when she is in control – she has also grown to love letting go, trusting him in a way she has never trusted anyone before.

Castle lifts one elbow from the bed, freeing his hand to reach out and cup her cheek. He traces the ridge of her cheekbone, the sharp line of her jaw, before dropping his lips to hers, an affectionate good morning kiss. His hand settles against her then and she unconsciously nuzzles into his touch. He smiles, slips his other arm beneath her shoulders as he rolls them onto their sides, guiding her into his chest, into the warm cradle of his arms.

Kate works one arm free from between their bodies, drapes it over his waist, anchoring their bodies together. Castle wedges one leg between hers, twisting their limbs together as well, not out of fear that she will slip away but out of a raw desire to feel as much of her as possible pressed up against him.

She settles her head on the pillow, eyes locking with his, and she has to look away at the love shining back at her from his blue orbs, so deep and beautiful and overwhelming. She ducks her head into his chest as she feels heat flame her cheeks, affected even more easily by his penetrating gaze in this early morning ambiance.

Instead, she feathers her lips across the bare skin of his chest, right over his heart, feels him hug her tighter in silent reply. His fingers weave into her hair, other arm tightening across her back. She dances her fingers over the ridges of his lower vertebrae, sends a shiver wracking through his body at the sensual and unexpected contact.

"Kate..." Castle releases her name on an exhale, buries his nose in her hair and breaths her in. She smiles against his chest, enjoying this just as much as he is. "You're so beautiful in the morning," he whispers, words leaving his lips before he realizes what he is saying.

She feels her heart skip a beat, feels the heat igniting in her veins with a growing intensity. He is never subtle about his feelings for her, makes it no secret that he is attracted to her physically as well. But the way he speaks just now, so honest and sweet, holding nothing back...

"Castle," she murmurs, lifting her eyes to his.

He slides his hand back down to her cheek, thumb tracing the outline of her lips. "Just speaking the truth," he offers.

She smiles adoringly, secretly loves him like this.

"What's got you in such a sappy mood this morning?"

He shrugs, shoulders rising and falling against the pillows. Maybe because her birthday was three days ago but instead of sleeping in and making her breakfast in bed he had been abruptly woken at 6:15 a.m. by the ringing of her cell phone. And maybe because they had early mornings the last two days as well, following up leads and uncovering the trail of evidence that finally led to the killer late last night. And maybe because they have the day off today and they still have not properly celebrated her birthday. And maybe he wants to remedy that.

"Do I need a reason?" he asks innocently.

"Well no..."

Castle smiles, kisses her softly. "Maybe I'm just happy to be waking up next to you this morning."

She raises an eyebrow dubiously.

"Or maybe I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me," he murmurs.

She half-suppresses her smile but is unable to prevent the way her eyes light up, crinkling at the corners, glowing with happiness and love. He drops his head, presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, her cheek, the freckle just below her left eye. She sighs blissfully, feels her smile grow as he speaks what she knows to be his true reason for waking her up so gently, so lovingly this morning.

"Or maybe I just wanted to see you smile."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Thoughts?_**  
**


End file.
